


Day 2 | Dirty Talk

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: I promise not all of these are Akalynn. Just a lot. c: Something different tomorrow!
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Day 2 | Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I promise not all of these are Akalynn. Just a lot. c: Something different tomorrow!

_ Godsdamn this is boring _ .

Akali had been sitting and listening to a producer executive drone on for almost two hours now, and her feet were getting antsy. Antsy to move, antsy to run. Anything but sit here and listen to this man talk for another thirty minutes. Groaning, she shifted her weight to her other hip and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, flicking it on. 

Keeping it hidden beneath the table, she began scrolling through her notifications. Nothing particularly exciting on her socials. A few texts from Qi and Ekko. A picture from Kai’Sa and Sivir on their trip. Ahri had sent her some images of jewelry and clothes she had found out shopping, and was quite clearly excited about her finds. 

_ She’s so adorable when she gets excited. _

A message from Eve… Frowning, Akali tapped the notification, casting a few furtive glances from side to side to see if anyone was looking. Opening a message from Evelynn in public was always a tossup. It was either completely safe for work, which is where she  _ was _ , or it wasn’t, and she would promptly regret opening it.

Thankfully, there were no particularly damning images- just a text message, although it might as well have been an image, for all the effect it had on Akali when she had to stifle a soft squeak.

**_Eve:_ ** _ Darling, would you like to see the cute little strapon I got for tonight? _

Another glance around to make sure nobody had noticed her audible exclamation, Akali turned back down to her phone and typed out a quick reply.

**_A:_ ** _ Eve! I’m still in that stupid exec conference! _

A few seconds passed, and then a new message popped up.

**_E:_ ** _ Oh I know, love ❤ So? _

**_A:_ ** _ I’m supposed to be paying attention… _

**_E:_ ** _ It’s just a little picture, darling. I’m quite sure it won’t take too much of your focus! _

**_A:_ ** _ ...fineeee _

This time, a few minutes passed- just enough for Akali to turn her attention back to the man speaking, before her phone buzzed softly in her hands. Sighing, she flipped her screen back on and tapped the notification.

This time, she didn’t make a noise, but if anyone had looked her way, they might have wondered why her face was slowly flushing scarlet, as if she had a raging fever. Eve was layed up on her bed, noticeably lacking  _ anything _ except the light pink harness that fixed a sizable matching toy in place.

Trying to stop herself from physically reacting any further, Akali hurriedly tapped out another reply.

**_A:_ ** _ Eve! Godsdamnit. _

**_E:_ ** _ You don’t like it? :) _

Gods, she could be so cheeky.

**_A:_ ** _ No that’s not the problem! What if someone like, saw or something? _

**_E:_ ** _ Sounds like a you problem, darling. Why would they see, anyway? Did I bother you? _

If Akali could have slapped herself, she would have.

**_A:_ ** _ No! I mean. Yes. It’s...very hot. I’m hot, that’s hot, I’m turned on in the middle of a meeting, thank you. _

Eve was going to abuse the fact she had even admitted that much, but it was far too late now- message sent, and there was no going back. Swallowing, she turned off the screen again and looked down at the table, trying to avoid any potential eye contact as she stared blankly at the papers on the wooden surface before her. Ignore it, ignore it. Her phone buzzed.

Ignore.

It.

It buzzed again.

Caving, Akali swore under her breath and flipped on the screen again.

**_E:_ ** _ What a shame ❤ I would hate for you to have to come back early and have to use it on me. _

**_E:_ ** _ Because I know you’re being quite responsible and attending a meeting for Ahri~ _

This woman. Akali expelled the air she’d been holding in her chest through her nose, trying to keep her pulse calm as she closed her eyes. Breath. Just breath. Snapping them open again, she wrote out a reply.

**_A:_ ** _ Yes! I’m being responsible. I am responsible. Eve please _ .

Before she could finish what she had intended to say, another picture popped up. Akali almost couldn’t wait for it to load, but she forced herself to, only glancing up on occasion to feign she was paying attention.

Oh gods. No wonder it had taken so long to load. It was a video, not a picture. Akali couldn’t tell if there was sound or not, but judging by the contents so far, she was quite glad she had her phone turned down completely. Eve was touching herself, a hand between her legs and against her chest-- gods, Akali would have given anything in that moment to be  _ there _ . She wanted that to be her, touching Evelynn and getting her off-

**_A:_ ** _ Fuck, Eve, fuck fuck fuck. _

**_E:_ ** _ please do~ _

**_A:_ ** _ I hate you. _

**_E:_ ** _ Aw, are you sure? That’s a shame, I was kind of hoping you’d bend me over and fuck me after all that. _

For a minute, all Akali could do was sit there, stunned. Good gods, this woman had some kind of audacity….not that the thought  _ hadn’t _ crossed her mind a few times. Okay, maybe a lot. Maybe right now.

**_A:_ ** _ Okay, yeah. I am literally sitting here incredibly horny and I’ve not heard anything said for the past five minutes because all I want to do is come back and fuck you until you can’t stand, happy? _

**_E:_ ** _ Not until you do it! ~❤ _

**_A:_ ** _ Oml. I want to get myself off so badly right now. You have no idea how badly I want you. _

“Anyway, does anyone have any questions?”    
  


Akali almost jumped out of her skin when the guy talking suddenly sounded as if he were facing her, and she looked up to see he was gazing around the room expectantly. The other attendees shook their head, and Akali joined them more enthusiastically than she should have, pocketing her phone as she desperately grabbed at the papers she had left on the table as she tried to stuff them back in her bag.

“Excellent! Then I will go ahead and wrap this up…” Akali scarcely heard him- she was out the door before he could finish what he had begun to say, and when her phone buzzed, she nearly ran, pulling it out to check as she dashed for the elevator, dodging between groups of bewildered people. 

**_E:_ ** _ I might have a little bit of an idea, love. _

**_A:_ ** _ The meeting is over and I’m going to break several laws getting home in time but gods I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m going to make you scream until you can’t~ _

**_E:_ ** _ Aww! Now you’re getting the hang of it ❤  _

**_A:_ ** _ Shut up! _

_   
_ Akali felt her face grow warm all over again. This time, it wasn’t because she was turned on, either- but it was hard to tell, since her entire body already felt like it was on fire.

**_E:_ ** _ Don’t be upset, darling ❤ I didn’t say I didn’t want you to. In fact, I very much said I want you to, did I not?  _

**_A:_ ** _ Ok, yes, that’s true.  _

**_E:_ ** _ Exactly. So get your cute little ass back here and fuck me. _

**_A:_ ** _ Only if you put yours on my face later. _

**_E:_ ** _ I think that could be arranged.~ _

Again, Akali reminded herself, just breath. Just breath and act normal as you sprint to your car. Nobody will suspect your incredibly beautiful girlfriend is offering to sit on your face if you fuck her silly.

Nope.

  
  
  



End file.
